Phoenix
by TheOrangeNeko
Summary: Canada has been missing for a month and nobody has noticed but America. Then, the allies and axis all get death threat on there door. Could they be connected? Of course they are, now stop reading this and read the story already.
1. Prolouge

**A/N:Welcome to my first fanfiction on this account. I hope you enjoy it.**

**YN:Hey Orange neko!**

**ON: What? *Yellow neko walks in the room***

**YN: Why are you posting it here, why not on nyaentertainment?**

**ON: Well I needed a story on here and I finally got all the nekos and countries out the house so I wanted to finally post this. *America enters***

**America: I forgot my cell phone, hey is that a hamburger?**

**ON: Yes, there's more in the kitchen.**

**America: You don't mind if I stay here do you? *Orange neko sighs***

**ON: Fine, just don't get any on the floor, I just got rid of my ant problem.**

**America: Yes! *Runs to kitchen***

**ON: Bring me another while your there.**

**YN: How fat are you?**

**ON: That's classified.**

**YN: -_-**

**ON: On with the prolouge!**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Somewhere in Canada, there was a base of a group that was plotting there take over. They all had the same black coat hooded with the picture of a phoenix on the back. They, for some reason, all had there hoods up. People were on computers, running around trying to organize papers, scientist carrying sharp objects like they were about to cut up a elephant, and one man (the leader) standing in front a huge map of the world. One of the member, shorter than the most, approached the leader of the group.

"Sir, we've finished our tests and have finally succeeded in our experiments. We are still trying to get information out of Canada though."

"Good. All we need is that and we can achieve our-." Another man, a little taller than the leader, rushed through the doors and toward the leader.

"Sir, we've finally gotten him to talk, we have the location of all the ones we could get."

"Well how many were there?"

"China, America, Japan, England, Russia, Germany, Italy, and France, we could still use some more though."

"That's perfect, that's more than enough that we need. Make sure to send a little gift to them. I want them to run in terror when they see us."

"As you wish sir." And the man ran out of the room.

"Finally, after years of research and patience, the world shall be ours. HAIL THE FENICE!"

"HAIL THE FENICE!" The rest shouted and returned to their work.

* * *

><p>Two rooms away, Canada, battered and bloody, was sitting in his cell, depressed. He heard what they said in the other roomed and sighed.<p>

"I think I just ended the world as we know it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks for reading. I am well aware it's short. Please leave a review and no flames.**

**America: Your out of hamburgers!**

**ON: I ordered more half an hour ago, they should be here soon!**

**YN: When did you order more?**

**ON: During the story I was noming on hamburgers with America and when had 30 left, I ordered 100 more.**

**YN: Where do you get all your money?**

**ON: I make and sell t-shirts, haven't you noticed?**

**YN: No.**

**ON: They're on the nya entertainment website (coming soon) *Someone knocks on the door***

**ON: The hamburgers are here. *Orange neko walks to the door and looks in the peephole***

**America: Hurry up, the hero needs food!**

**ON: Okay, okay *Opens the door***

**Delivery man: That'll be $200 *Orange neko pulls money out of her pocket***

**ON: Here you go. *Closes door and the delivery man leaves***

**ON: Alright, hamburger eating contest to the death.**

**America: You're on.**

**ON: Yellow, your the jugde.**

**YN: Sure, I'll make sure no one dies of a heart attack.**

**ON: Ready?**

**YN: 3, 2, 1 Go! *America and Orange neko start eating***

**YN: Review and leave ideas!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, after much anticipation and in honor of the dub of Hetalia: Paint it White, we finally bring you chapter 1 of- *ON chokes on hamburger***

**ON:Ahh..can't...breath**

**YN: Again?**

**ON: No, I can swallow it. *ON swallows hamburger***

**YN: Yup, they're still going at it, for TWO MONTHS!**

**ON: Choking...Again!**

**YN:*sigh* *ON swallows* Hey orange, do you want some water?**

**ON: No *nom* I'm good *nom*.**

**America: Me *nom* too *nom*.**

**YN: You guys are going to die of a heart attack.**

**ON: We'll *nom* be- *ON and America both start choking and pass out***

**YN:*Pokes ON and America with stick*...I'll go get the paramedics and start the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It was average day for Britain. He woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, a regular morning, until he was about to leave for the world conference and found a note tapped onto his door.

"What the hell is this?" He opened the note and it said,

_Britain_

_We are coming. You will be the demise of your own nation. There is nothing that can prevent it._

_4_

And on the back was a picture of a phoenix over the world. Britain was shocked and stared at the note for a minute. 'There's only one person who this could be from.' He thought, 'Russia.' He crumpled it up and threw it away. 'Great, now I'm late.' And Britain walked out his door to the conference, unknowing that 7 other countries had the almost exact same experience.

* * *

><p>The countries were all gathered in Washington DC for the world conference. America, impatient and annoyed, was waiting for the Japan and China to show up.<p>

"What taking them so long, the hero shouldn't have to wait."

"I say we start without them." Germany said, as Japan and China walked in.

"Nice of you guys to show up."America said sarcastically.

"Well sorry, someone left a death treat on my door, it isn't my fault aru."

"Death threat?"

"Yeah, someone left this note attached to my door this morning aru." China lifted up and note that looked exactly like Britain except it had a 32.

"I got the exact same note, only mine had a 16." Germany said pulling the note out of his pocket."

"Dudes, mine has a 42." America pulled out his note.

"Mine has 25." France pulled out his note,

"I have 51." Russia pulled out his.

"Ve~ mine has 1." Italy pulled his out.

"I have 13." Japan pulled his out.

"I had 4, but I threw mine away." The conference room filled with panic as the countries with death threats tried to figure out who would send them the notes.

"I thought it was Russia, but he got one too." Russia glared at Britain.

"Maybe this has something to with Canada's disappearance!" America shouted. They all looked at him.

"Who?"

"Canada, he's been missing for a month, you guys seriously forgot?" They stayed silent.

"Anyway, when he went missing, I found the same logo at his house that's on the back of this."

"Then, do you think Canada is responsible?" Britain asked. America and France looked stunned.

"There's no way Canada would do something like this." America shouted.

"Wee, I raised Canada, he's not like that at all."

"All right, all right."

"Maybe we should check his house for clues." Japan said.

"We already check his entire house. Nothing."

"When did you do that?" Britain asked.

"I've had the Canadian and American government on this for weeks, how could guys not have known?" No one answered and America sighed.

"Well, why don't go double check, they might have missed something. They are American after all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." America glared at him.

"Well then, shall we get going?"

"Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom."

"God damn it America, you're just stalling. Let's go."

"It'll take you even longer if I'm not there since none of you know where he lives." They sweatdropped.  
>"Fine, just be fast." America ran out of the room down the hall and into the nearest stall.<p>

"Ahhhhhh." Then there was a noise outside. 'Who the hell tries to bother the hero while he's pissing?' He flushed and washed his hands. There was a banging on the door.

"Dude, I'll be out in a second." They banged harder.

"I said I'll be out in a sec." They banged even harder. He opened the door and a hooded man was standing there.

"All yours dude." He didn't respond.

"Hey, you can go in now." He still just stood there.

"America, hurry the bloody hell up!"

"Fine, I'm co-" The hooded dude punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell man?" Then, like ninjas, two other hooded guys came out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Hey let go of me, the hero-" The first hooded guy punched America across the face and knocked him out.

"Geez he was annoying. Let's bring him back to base."

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell was that?"<p>

"I don't know, do think something happened to America." Then, 3 hooded guys, two of which were holding an unconscious America, came running down the hall.

"Oh crap, we've been spotted."

"Hey, what the bloody hell are you gits doing?"

"Hurry, let's get out of here." The 2 hooded guys carrying America tried to charge past them, but they stopped by Germany's rifle.

"Hey, we'll come back for the rest of you later, but we need to get this one back, so move."

"And he's heavy!"

"How stupid are you two of you?" Germany yelled.

"Dangerously." The other one said. Japan pulled out his katana, Russia grabbed his pipe, and China pulled out his wok.

"I thought we said no weapond at the meetings." Engalnd pointed out.

"We can worry about that later."

"Shit, I got this, you two just get that annoying bastard back to base." Before they could stop them, the other hooded guy drew a giant sword and attacked them. Italy started waving his white flag while Britain chased after the two carrying America and everyone else was trying to defeat him. He was stronger than he looked. Russia hit him in the face with his pipe and his hood fell, revealing a curl in his hair and a black eye from the pipe.

"Shit!" The countries were shocked while the man quickly grabbed a flash bomb and threw it on the ground. Realizing that his cover was blown, the man grabbed Italy just before the other countries regained their sight.

"Germany help me!" Italy screamed as he dragged was outside. As he was running, he tripped Britain and he fell flat on face.

"Come back here you wanker!" They chased after him, but they were too late. By the time they got outside, they were speeding away in a black car.

"Damn it!"

"Did anyone catch the license plate?"

"Yeah it said FEINCE aru."

"That's Italian for Phoenix."

"Well what the hell do they want with us?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

* * *

><p>America woke up tied up and blindfolded in the backseat of a car.<p>

"Who dares to tie up the hero?" He shouted.

"Ve~ America, is that you?"

"Italy, where the hell are we?"

"In the back of the bad guy's car."

"Bad guy?"

"Ve~ one of the bad guys is an ex mafia member. I don't know why he got kicked out because Romano wouldn't tell me."

"Don't worry, the hero will get us out of this!" America started to squirm around and fell out of his seat.

"Damn it!" Then, the car stopped and America slammed into the seat in front of him.

"Ow!" He screamed as the doors opened.

"Alright, you two pick up the fat one, I got the other one." America (Angry that four hands grabbed him) and Italy were dragged out of the car and thrown into cell. They were untied and they took off their blindfolds. As they took them off, the cell door was closed and locked. America stood up.

"Where the hell are we?" He said looking around.

"America? What are you doing here?" Canada said barely loud enough for America to hear him.

"Canada! Dude, where have you been and where are we?"

"This is the Fenice, an organization of criminals from differents countries that want to take over the world. They captured me and tortured me for information regarding the other countries." He showed them the multiple scars on his arms and legs.

"Sadly, I cracked and told them about you guys. I don't what their planning to do with us, but it won't end well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, thanks for reading, leave a review and alert the story.**

**ON: And don't worry, America and I are just fine, although, the doctors said we need to relax on the hamburgers for a while.**

**YN: Yeah, and every hamburger place in America knows not to give any to both of you for a least two months.**

**ON & America: What!**

**YN: Yup, I called a friend of mine and had them make sure everyone knew.**

**ON: Who the hell could pull that off?**

**YN: Who do you think? *White neko walks into room***

**WN: Do you have a problem with that? *They nodd in terror* Good. *WN Leaves***

**YN: And I'm keeping and eye on you guys too. *ON moans***

**ON: I'm too young to go on a diet, I can worry about this kind of crap when I'm older.**

**YN: Unless you want to grow up looking like Jaba the hut, you need to lay off the millions of piles of hamburgers.**

**ON: Fine. *ON walks toward the front door.***

**YN: Where are you going?**

**ON: I'm going to get a hot dog. *ON leaves***

**YN: *sigh* There's no hope for her or you Ameri- *Turns around to see America is gone and a note left behind,**

_**Going to Canada, be back in an hour or two.**_

_**~America**_

**YN: *Sweatdrop* I'll just end the chapter, Review and Alert!**


	3. Update

**Sorry for not updating, AGAIN! You would expect for me to have at least posted a chapter since it's winter break, but I was to busy HAVING A LIFE! Just kidding, but in all seriousness, I was with my family celebrating the holidays. But, I have one week of vacation left and I hope I'll be able to get something done soon. But, who knows, for all I know I could get extreme writers block for 2 months... again. Anyway, I'll hopefully update soon. **

_**TheOrangeNeko :3**_


End file.
